


[podfic] infatuation

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: lastling's story read aloud. 15mins.Does anyone remember that size!kink fic I said I wouldn't write? Oh, yeah. About that...





	[podfic] infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318993) by lastling. 



 

**Duration:** 15mins  
**Song Credit:** Maroon 5 - Infatuation  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/infatuation)


End file.
